A Dance to Remember
by tigerangel123
Summary: after the final battle kagome and the crew died. but Kagome feels very left out in the after life and is offered a chance to rectify that where will her new life and journey lead to and what will be her fate this time.
1. Chapter 1

A Dance to Remember.

Chapter one: Another little life to look after

The northern lord was completely unsure of how this woman managed to get into his head but he wasn't about to let her escape.

There he stood his long black hair it swayed with the wind that blew through the window, his broad shoulders were there for her to feel. His well chiseled chest and well-muscled arms shown with sweat was the only thing that gave away the passion she made him feel just hours ago. She layed relaxed on the floor her fiery temper had all but vanished but instead of furry in her eyes there was a lust he could not place. Not the lust that craved sex but a lust to prove her true worth.

Her green eyes danced and shimmered in the light that was put off by the moon. Her snow white hair dappled with black spots and her tail in the same color betrayed her true secret, Snow leopard, her body layed there on the furs where he threw her out of passion. Her body was perfectly sculpted. Lean but muscled pale but not _too_ pale. Her completion just set off her hair. making each black dot on her head stand out.

The scent of fresh rain and lavender hit his nostrils and he flared his youkai. She responded with a flare of her own. Her very youkai wrapped around him making his desire for her that much more. He wanted her, he_ needed_ her to feel the fire that she set ablaze in his heart if only his feelings were reciprocated. He knew she wanted someone else, her eyes betrayed her secret many hours ago when she danced. However he had chosen her. She was content with settling for him he was kind enough to her at the party before her dance. The collar around her neck showed her enslavement.

But how did she come to be here? It all started about 7 years ago.

For four years she chased the jewel and Naraku. When the final battle came about they had succeeded, But not without a cost. Every one lost their lives. When they arrived in the land of the dead things got interesting.

"So this is it huh? Peace at last?" Kagome asked taking Inuyasha's hand in hers. She was smiling but that didn't last for long. Inuyasha gave her a sad smile. He squeezed her hand and let go. Out of nowhere Kikyo came from the fog. Kagome looked at her but then smiled. They belonged together. Of course they did. It wasn't her place to say otherwise.

"I'll always love you, but you belong with her." she said then she motioned for him to go to her. He gave a small laugh and gave her a hug. He walked up to Kikyo and they kissed passionately. Shippo jumped up to her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you sure you wanna let him go?" shippo asked her. She reached up and patted his head.

"They are meant to be together shippo who am I to tell him no?" she asked. Her tears welled up and she turned from them. Sango and Miroku were doing the very same thing. Shippo jumped off her shoulder to go to his father and mother. It seemed everyone had someone…except her. Then out of no where a light came from behind her. It was Amaterasu she descended and gracefully stopped in front of the tearful Kagome.

"Child why do you cry?" she asked.

"It's just that… everyone seems so happy." she laughed a little bit a few of the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Then why aren't you?" she asked.

"Because I'm all alone up here. Inuyasha has Kikyo Sango has Miroku shippo has his real mother and father, and I…I have no one." She crossed her arms. It wasn't fair in the least. Sure she was happy for her friends and every one would still be her friend but who would be _hers_ and only hers?

"What if I gave you another chance to find that one you want to be with forever?" the goddess asked. Kagome looked at her awe struck.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked her. She looked skeptical at first.

"I'm asking if you wish to go back to the feudal era to find your love?" she asked.

"I would take it." Kagome smiled. The goddess circled her. Looking her over.

"We would have to make some changes. I assume you would want to see your family again. You would you want all your old stuff again…" the goddess began mumbling to herself. She started to walk away and motioned to Kagome to follow.

"What changes?" she said catching up to her.

"We would have to change your appearance and enhance your scent I'll have to enhance your battle skills. Things like that." She clapped her hands and then suddenly they were in a big palace. The goddess turned to Kagome and gave her a once over again .Then she smiled brightly and snapped her fingers. All at once she felt power surge through her. Her fingers lengthened into claws and her hair swirled around her she could feel fangs grow in place of her teeth when she looked closer to her hair it was turning white. When all was said and done she circled her again. The goddess looked at her hair and snapped her fingers again .Her hair lengthened and she sprouted a tail her hair also sported spots that looked like a leopard. The goddess nodded in approval she then turned to her face.

"Give me a smile dear." Kagome smiled at her the goddess blew in her face and it made her eyes flutter. Kagome pulled from her and rubbed her eyes. The goddess handed her a mirror. Her eyes went from the mortal brown to a vibrant green and she had white freckles across her cheeks it was so light it looked like snow dusting. Kagome smiled she loved her new look. The goddess backed up for a moment to asses her work. Then she noticed the amount of power she had given the girl was too little. She rolled up her sleeves.

"Dear, brace yourself." She said. Immediately, Kagome put the mirror down and took a stance that said she was ready for a huge gust of wind. She felt power grow within her tenfold then more and more. The goddess looked like she was slightly straining. When she stopped Kagome almost fell forward, almost. She caught herself. She could feel the power within her. It was amazing. It pulsed even her priestess powers weren't this huge. The goddess came forward and put both her pointer fingers on each side of her temples. Immediately Kagome could feel her head fill with information. Battle strategy's and weapon usage the deadly arts of assassination was throw in there for good luck and her animal instincts. She would need those. Kagome unfortunately did not have the ability to catch herself this time. She fell onto her side. Her head was spinning. It took a few minutes before she was able to gain her composure again. When she stood she stood on shaky legs.

The goddess smiled at her new creation. She was a look of loveliness. She looked over her beautiful girl and decided her wardrobe no longer suited her tastes. She took Kagome by the hand and spun her very fast. When Kagome was done spinning she had just her panties and bra on. The goddess decided that was what her clothes should be based on. She snapped her fingers and they grew fur that matched her hair. It held only one strap over the bosom area and she grew leggings. That matched the rest of her outfit. Then they suddenly were in the forest.

"Give your new body a test run. Let's see your strength." The goddess waved her hand and a tree flew at Kagome she flinched and caught it with ease. So much ease she tossed it back and forth in her hands. The goddess smiled.

"Now for your speed." The goddess again waved her hand and a lower dear demon appeared. Instantly Kagomes instincts took over and gave chase. It was fast and agile, but she was slightly more so. The goddess watched with joy as she saw her beautiful creation run through the forest after her next supper. She chirped with glee when Kagome actually caught the demon and devoured it. After Kagome was done eating she turned to the sound of a branch snapping.

"For now, we will concentrate on your true form. The first transformation will be painful but after that it doesn't hurt at all. Find your inner beast and set her free." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She searched in the darkness she could here thrashing and a gut rumbling roar. As she went deeper she found the creature in question. It was so big she was sure her school could be dwarfed by it. It looked at her with blue eyes. It was wrapped in chains. Kagome touch its chains and they dispersed. It gave a triumphant roar and it was loose. She felt her body enlarge and lengthen. She gave a blood curdling scream. As she found her center she felt the pain simply melt. The goddess look tiny compared to what she was. In order for her to see the goddess she had to cross her eyes she was so tiny.

"Good, good. Now turn back." Kagome slowly shifted back to her human form.

"Wow, what a rush." Kagome said shaking her head. The goddess smiled.

"I have one last gift for you my dear I want my beautiful creation safe from the holy powers of this world. So I will bless you with a protection ward you will be immune to holly powers. Yes you can still be poisoned so be cautious who you trust. You have the power of projection poison and healing. Anything in your mind you can think of will appear in front of you and to those around you." The goddess kissed her fore head. A yin and yang appeared on her forehead but the signs were not together like traditional signs. They were both separate. When Kagome opened her eyes she was alone in the forest her back pack on the ground next to her. She swung it up onto her back. Then an obvious question lingered in her head. Why? Why would the goddess give her of all the people who lost their lives a second chance?

'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.' her mind told her. And with that thought she sped off into the forest. She loved her new speed, she raced the wind and in her mind she was winning. Then something caught her ear. She could hear cries for help. It sounded like a small child. She crouched down and tracked down the source of the crying.

When she came upon the camp she had to cover her nose in disgust. Hundreds of human and demon bodies layed everywhere, at the center of this camp was a boar demon. His tusks were huge and spiraled. He had hair missing all over his body and sported many scars. He was currently dining on a human body and then she turned her attention to the soft mewls for help. In a cage nearby there was a young demon child. It was slightly larger than what shippo was. Poor thing was crying. Kagome decided to help the poor dear.

At first she decided to attack then she decided against it. She reached inward for her projection powers. She decided on a human male projection and his voice she could clearly hear in her head. She pushed the image forward in her head. Then he appeared in the clearing the boar instantly gave chase and the projection screamed and ran. Kagome took this opportunity to take the cage. The child cowered in the farthest corner that it could away from her. Kagome put as much distance as she could between the camp and herself. When she stopped by a stream she took a moment to look around and listen to her surroundings. When she deemed it safe she placed the cage on the soft dirt next to the stream.

"Whats you name?" Kagome asked.

"My momma always told me not to talk to strangers." It answered. It had soft brown hair and there were subtle spots here and there.

"That's very good advice. Alright do you know where your parents are? I can bring you back to them." Kagome offered with a gentle smile. The child's features hung low a tear escaped her eye.

"I don't member where they are. That ugly demon could have eaten them." It said.

"Does your head hurt?" Kagome asked the only explanation she could think of is that after being caught it hit it's head hard enough to cause amnesia.

"Yes it does." The child said grabbing its head and crying even harder.

"Ok well I'm going to let you out of this cage, can I see your head? I need to make sure you're ok." Kagome asked.

"Ok." it said. Kagome flex her claws and ripped open the cage. She then lifted the child out of the cage and sat down in the grass.

"Show me where it hurts." She said. The child pointed to the back left of her head. Kagome pushed it's hair to the side and found a sizeable gash that stared to heal.

"Oh dear you have a rather large cut back here. I need to clean it may I?" Kagome asked. The child nodded.

"Ok this may sting slightly. Just talk to me it will keep you mind off most of the pain. Ok?" she said. Kagome began to wash her head.

"What kind of demon are you?" the child asked.

"I'm a snow leopard. What about you, what kind are you?" Kagome asked as she gently massaged the dirt and grime from the child's hair.

"I'm a lynx demon." It said with enthusiasm.

"Well whats you names so I know what to call you." Kagome asked.

"My name is Ali." She said again with enthusiasm, "Whats yours?"

"Mine is Kagome." as she got the last of the dirt out of her hair she then paid special attention to the wound. It looked scabbed over but infected.

"Ali this next part will hurt a lot I need you to bite down on something so you don't scream to loud. Your wound is infected and has a puss pocket on it I need to drain it. Then I will heal It." Kagome took out a larger towel and handed it to Ali. Instantly the child bit down as hard as she could. Kagome counted to three and made the incision with her clean claw. As she cut Ali screamed and bit down on the towel. The puss drained from her head.

"Ok you did a good job I'm going to heal you now just hold still." Kagome felt the power like a warm glow and traced the cut with her fingers. As she did the tissue began to stitch together and when she was done a small scar was all the was left of the nasty wound. Ali dropped the towel from her mouth she breathed heavy as the pain washed from her head. She sat up when Kagome was done and felt her head.

"I feel much better now thank you Kagome." Ali said and gave Kagome a hug. Kagome hugged her back. "Where are you going to go now?" Ali asked. Kagome stroked her wet hair. She thought about it.

"I'm just going to travel for a while." She said Ali looked up at her Kagome walked them both out of the water.

"Can I come with you? I don't know if my parents are alive or not so I can't exactly say I could go back to them."

"Sure you can." Kagome smiled. "Can you transform?" Kagome asked.

"Yea I can." Ali shifted into a cub about as tall as Kagome was. Ali was cute her fur pointed hears complemented her very well. Kagome circled her and noted her size. If she was only this big as a cub she wondered silently how large her parents were.

"Ok I'm going to transform don't be scared." Kagome shifted. Ali looked a lot smaller about what a cub should look like Ali at first trembled a little but then she remembered what Kagome said about being afraid and just sat there for a moment. She was so big she looked bigger than both her parents were put together. Kagome used her tail to lift Ali up onto her back and the cub latched on with her claws. Kagome took off with a slow trot. Her steps were light was she leapt and bound.

As the months passed her and Ali got along famously they never did find her parents though. There were times when kagome would project a little music to keep the child light hearted. Many of the time she would sing the songs herself and leave the artist voice to her head only. There was one time she got really depressed and she projected the best song she could think of for her depression.

'Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield'. It seemed to cheer her up enough.

Walking in the dark with Ali on her back kagome decided she had had enough of the northern territory. At the moment they were in they were headed to the south. When she stopped for a moment to look over a cliff the cub was sound sleep on her back. She looked to the west. She knew who lived there she was determined to avoid him. She wasn't sure how she would hold her own against him. Strangely enough his youkai was extremely close, a little too close for her tastes. She knew though as long as she didn't provoke him he should leave her alone.

However when his youkai flared a challenge she was proven wrong he leapt out of the trees at her swinging tokijin. He went for her throat and she ducked. She roared and flared her own youkai in response to him outrages attack. The loud roar was enough to wake Ali and force her to cower in kagomes fur.

"There is no reason for that western lord." she growled out through fanged teeth. "I won't attack you or your camp."

"Why should I believe you, a lowly cat demon?" He said with venom in his voice. She thought of it for a moment. And took off for his camp try as he might he couldn't get a head of her. When she arrived at the camp he burst through the trees ready to strike, but froze she was lowering a cub to the ground next to Rin. In the blink of an eye it transformed into a small demon child.

"But kagome he's gonna kill you." Ali protested. Kagome nuzzled Ali and gave Rin a lick. She then turned to the western lord.

"As you can see western lord I too carry precious cargo. I would not want to endanger her life, if you want to attack me I'll have to ask that the children stay here while I fight you." she then leapt through the forest back to the cliff she was originally. She sat there and waited for him to follow after a few moments he came back into the clearing.

"Cat," he spat, "it's obvious that you know who I am but I know you not. Whats your name." he said stiffly.

Kagome glared at him at first and said nothing she simply swished her tail back and forth. Then she transformed. Her back was to him. Then she turned to face him. Instantly she was chest to chest with him. She glared at him defiantly.

"You already know my name you just do not know this form of me." She said. He made a move to grab her throat and slammed her to a tree. She arched her back as pleasure writhed through her for some reason his acting masculine moves were turning her on. She struggled this was no time to think naughty thoughts of him.

As she struggled her felt his grip loosening on her neck so instead he pinned her shoulder and he used his body to pin her own she let out a moan. For some reason or another, his hardened length was growing. It threatened to tear a hole in both their clothes.

"I will only ask one more time. What is your name?" he said doing his best to keep from sounding husky. Kagome starred at him for a moment then her eyes widened.

"You like defiance…" she whispered. Instantly she freed herself and transformed and took a stance. She had to get him to get out of that state of mind. When he got back up he too had transformed. He starred at her the lust was very evident in his eyes. She was scarred of him for a moment. Then she remembered the swirling power of her youkai as she flattened her ears against her head. She gave a hiss. She flared it in warning but the last person she expected answered it was Ali her frightened aura searched out kagomes. Kagome turned her head to look in her directing ears forward she listened. She could hear crashing and ransacking.

This woman had no idea what she was doing to the demon lord. He wanted her name so he could remember it. He wanted her body. The harder she fought the more his desire grew for her. He watched her hiss at him and, flare her aura. Then something caught her attention she looked away from him and listened. This was the perfect opportunity. He crouched low and tackled her. Midair she transformed. Blue eyes blazing her beast was still in control.

She hissed again and took off through the trees. If it was a chase she wanted he would give it then he would have her. As he broke through the tree line he froze again then gave a loud growl. There were demon parts everywhere. It looked like a massacre. At the center was kagome and she was covered in blood. Jaken lay unconscious in a tree and the children were nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" he growled.

"They took the children." She said. Her eyes seeping blue, she strained her breath and she struggled to keep her beast from tearing the whole camp apart. Sesshomaru growled at her.

"if you had just given your name earlier then-"Sesshomaru started. Kagome was before him instantly.

"I dare you to finish that sentence. If I had given you my name earlier we would have doing things that would have distracted both of us." Kagomes eyes were an icy blue.

"Please, as If I would lower myself to sleep with such a lowly cat demon as yourself." He spat.

"Tell me then my lord was that your dick that was hardening back there, or do you always carry a rock in your pants." Something caught her ear.

_Thump- thump,_ a heartbeat.

She ignored the over confidant lord. She turned her attention to the bodies that layed everywhere. Then she found it. She kneeled next to it .He was a male. She stood and pushed her healing into him. He gasped with breath and she pressed her foot against his chest pinning him to the spot.

"You have two options right now. You can tell me where they took my cubs or," she paused and dropped poison onto his foot. It began to corrode his skin away and strait through his foot. He screamed in pain, "You can choose to be stubborn and I will slowly remover every possible limb you have and when you're on the verge of death I will heal you and do it again until my blood lust is satisfied. Now where did they go?" she said fiercely.

"The shadow forest they went to the black market in the shadow forest." He said quickly.

"Alright then." She said getting up and walking away.

Sesshomaru followed her direction. This woman had no idea where she was going. The black forest was the other direction. He grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Name now." he demanded.

"You still haven't figured it out?" she asked him. From the look on his face he had absolutely no clue and he was getting flustered by it.

"Kagome, I used to travel with Inuyasha." Both eye brows scowled instantly.

"Impossible that wench was human." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh huh and I died human too. I was sent back buy the goddess herself as a demon." Kagome wrenched herself from Sesshomaru's hold.

"The black forest is in the other direction." Kagome sighed and ran off in the other direction. Sesshomaru decided to go another way.

It took kagome the better part of three days to figure out where this black market was. When she arrived Sesshomaru was already trying to negotiate with the head of the market. They had Rin being held by two men with a sword at her throat.

"Kill me and she dies." The leader said.

"If her blood is spilt I will completely desecrate the area."

"Well it won't matter to me I'll be dead remember. However you are already risking war. The northern lord has funded this market completely." The leader said with a smirk.

While Sesshomaru was arguing with the leader kagome who was in the top of the trees snuck over to the two body guards. At first she was trying to think of a way to simply take them out but then there were the rest of the camp that would come after her and she didn't even see Ali. So she came up with another plan. She dropped behind Sesshomaru who heard the noise drew tokijin and swung and she ducked.

"Perhaps you would be interested in a trade." She said. The man eyed her for a moment. He came up to her and grabbed her by her lower back she bent backwards in disgust and exposed her neck. The man inhaled her scent deeply. She was untouched. He straightened up and let her go.

"What are you exactly?"

"Snow leopard, two times more valuable than two children don't you think?" she said innocently.

"Ah the human is his and the little cat is yours?" he said questioningly.

"Mine? In a way, I have been looking after her for the past few months. I was on rout to finding her parents when I ran into the mighty lord of the west before you and while we were quarreling your thugs jumped two innocent children."

"Very well his mightiness can have the two brats but you stay in their place." He said.

"Deal," She said. The man gave a signal and Rin was released he nodded to one of the body guards went to fetch Ali. Ali came running to kagome and ran into her tummy and latched on. Her face was tear stained.

"Ali you're gonna go with Sesshomaru for a little bit ok? Behave for him ok?"

"What about you kagome?"

"I'm going to be ok. Go and be nice to Rin." She pushed her to Sesshomaru as he walked away. A thug demon came up behind her and grabbed her wrists. She didn't struggle. He turned her twards the market runner. He took her head in his chin and made her look up at him.

"I'm going to enjoy your stay with us." He said evilly.

For the next three years that's where she stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: chains for chains

Kagome starred at her chains. For the last three years she had been confined, and it sucked. So she sulked she hated these damn chains. She heard soft foot prints coming up to her spot.

"Are you going to be a good girl this time or do you need another two weeks?" Kuma said. He was head of the establishment. He was an ogre demon of great power or so he thought of himself. He considered kagome his and _only_ his. No other man was allowed to touch her. Not that he took the pleasure of releasing her from her virginity, but he wanted to, and on more than one occasion she stopped him.

"Any more of your thugs try to touch me like that again and I'll take off more than I did last time." She said with malice. He sharpened his looks.

"He tried touching you? In what way?" he growled.

"What do you think? You know me well enough to know I don't lash out for just any reason Kuma." She said standing and leaning on the tree. She crossed her arms and gave him an even look.

"True as that may be he said you were trying to run from camp my pet." He moved behind her and grasped at her waist she stiffened he knew she hated it when he touched her like that. He leaned close to her ear, "And we all know what would happen then. When and if I found you I would see to it to torture you until I was content." He nearly bit into her ear when she pulled away from him. She faced him.

"As if I would run from you," she seductively swung her hip and ground against him. If she didn't get him in a better mood and fast she would be in trouble, "We made a bargain and I don't go back on my word. You know that as well." he groaned and loosely held her hip as she worked her magic on his injured pride. Yet another of his guards tried taking what was his and only his to take, and he would take her at the right moment. He roughly grabbed her by the hips and turned her around. Catching her chin in his fingers.

"You know how to make daddy happy right?" he said.

She nodded her head and the chains were cut from her wrists. He turned her around in a circle and went to sit on a fallen log. He relaxed this was part of the reason she stayed out of trouble for so long

Kagome projected the song from Blackeyed Peas: 'my humps' and began working her magic on Kuma he need his libido stroked as usual. She twisted and turned she dipped and spun at all the right moments. She was practically a stripper for him. She just didn't strip. When she was done dancing she could tell his length was hard already it bulged from his pants. But she knew Sesshomaru was sooooo much larger than he was.

'_Just one of the perks to being part dog I guess'_ she thought. As she stood there he licked his lips.

"That was erotic my dear and that music was…"he thought on it, "fitting." He decided on that word. He turned her walking her back to camp by the small of her back. she still swung her hips seductively to let him know she appreciated his compliments. She was not allowed to talk to any other males. Kuma was insanely jealous. So she settled with the concubines he kept close. She was a sort of alpha in that place. She even went as far as teaching the other demoness how to dance like she did. Before entering camp he stopped her short and surprised her with a kiss. She didn't dare turn from him so she let him have his kiss. He tasted nasty. She wanted to throw up but hid her features and her disgust. He pulled from her smiling. He whispered in her ear.

"The time is coming soon my dear I WILL have you." he emphasized the will. She turned from him her look of sadness very apparent on her features.

"You know how I feel about that. I will not become your next whore." She said walking into camp and disappearing into his concubine tent. He laughed to himself. Yes she would be a nice addition to his collection.

He went about his business. He walked into his own tent.

"Ping, bring me that soldier that said kagome was trying to escape." He ordered.

"Kagome-sama!" Tyna said she was the youngest girl in the tent. A virgin like kagome seeing as she was not of age just yet. In demon age she was barely older than Rin or Ali. Tyna was a young lizard demon. She had green eyes like kagome and one patch of scales across her left eye. She came running to kagome like she usually did when she was chained and hugged her leg. Kagome felt bad for the child. After working Kuma earlier he would try to have this young girl but it couldn't be helped. The last time kagome tried to help she was chained for two months and nearly died.

It was already close to nightfall. Kagome sighed as she made it over to her bunk.

"Another hard week huh?" one of the various girls said.

"Yep," kagome responded she picked up the scroll and picked up where she left off last time.

"You know, one of these days you're not going to come back because he's gonna be fed up with you." Scia said. she was one of kagomes rivals. She actually _wanted_ to be the center of attention for Kuma. Being an ogre demoness it was a natural thing to want to mate to the only male who wanted her. Until kagome showed up, she had been Kuma's favorite, but when Kuma brought kagome into the tent instantly Scia made the mistake of trying to mess up her face with a scar. The ending result was Scia with a scar across her stomach and them both chained up for nearly two weeks.

"You know this last time wasn't even my fault. So I don't wanna hear it." kagome said without looking up at Scia.

"True but still you will find out what it's like to be at the wrong end of those claws eventually."

Kagome rolled her eyes. As if she would let him hurt her, or if he could even bring him to do it himself. He idolized her he wanted her and she knew it.

"Jealous much?" kagome said looking even with Scia who was sitting at her vanity trying to powder her face.

"Of a lowly cat such as yourself? Hardly, I just miss Kuma." Scia said turning from her vanity.

"And who does he want more me or you?" Scia scowled at kagome and began squeezing her brush.

"You," she said breaking her brush in half.

"Now if your nice to me I'll go over right now and ask him if he can pay you a visit, but if your mean to me or anyone else in this tent for the rest of the week ill see to it he will never want to touch you again." she said innocently walking over to her. She was less than an inch apart from her nose when she finished.

"Deal," Scia said. With that kagome went to see Kuma. Just as she reached his tent he heard a blood curdling scream. Two men drug out the guard who got her in trouble last. His crotch was bleeding. Kagome shivered.

"Kuma are you presentable?" she shouted from the opening.

"enter." He said. Standing in the middle of the room in the dark he looked menacing.

"Pet, what are you doing in my tent?" he asked innocently. He went to sit behind his desk.

"Your lover misses you." she said as he sat at his desk.

"Who, you?" he said with a smirk.

"No Scia, she's being extremely annoying today won't you satisfy her needs? For my sake? I'm ready to pull out my hair if I have to continue to deal with her constant complaining." Kagome sighed. She itched at the bracelet that was on her arm. A sort of shackle it limited her powers. She had broken three of them already trying to stop Kuma from raping her. The thing was made beautiful so it would complement her looks instead of taking from them. She looked back to him. He looked deep in thought.

"Very well I haven't had a good visit from her in a while. Only for you pet." He said. He got up and close to kagome. He went to kiss her but she turned her head at the last minute and left the tent. He sighed. She still avoided his attentions. He was full of need. Then a scout entered his tent.

"Boss the northern lord is near he's on his way." He said kneeling before Kuma. Kuma cursed under his breath.

"How long till he arrives." Kuma asked.

"He will be here by tomorrow." The scout said. Kuma sighed.

"very well prepare the visitors tent make sure its fit for royalty. I'm going to go have a chat with the entertainment." Kuma said and headed toward where he knew the girls were.

As kagome entered the tent Scia looked at her hope fully. Kagome made a slight nod indicating that she was good on her word. Scia gave an excited squeal and began her makeup _again._ tyna giggled to her self as kagome layed back down on her bunk scroll in hand. Until Kuma entered.

"Listen up kagome you have to work up another dance session. The northern lord is coming over tomorrow and you guys are the main entertainment. Everyone is to dress up and learn a dance part." He looked close to tyna and narrowed his eyes. "_Everyone__"_. Kagome looked at tyna and her eyes widened. She rushed up to Kuma, "Kuma you can't possibly mean…"

"I do mean exactly that. The fact that she's a virgin matters little to me. It only mean she will make more of a profit you one the other hand tomorrow will not be seen. If you come out of this tent I will have my way with you and gut you on the spot."

"Why?"

"Because the northern lord is a black panther demon and he is currently searching for a mate. I will be damned if I lose you to another cat. That dog didn't get you and neither will he."

"At the very least make sure the man who buys her virginity is gentle with her." Kagome said watching the girl with obvious concern in her eyes.

"What do I get in return." He said with interest.

"You get me listening to you and not causing problems." She said and narrowed her eyes. he was nose to nose with her. Her white hair flew up when a gust of wind went through the tent. Kumas eyes turned red and he grabbed her roughly. Kagome yelped and Scia smirked to herself. She knew what Kuma wanted from kagome. kagomes eyes began to glow and her bracelet sparked to life and sent electricity through her. She yelped at first then ignored the pain.

He bent down and kissed her roughly he could smell her power spiking and it made is arousal grow. He grabbed a handful of ass and squeezed hard. at that moment her bracelet exploded and she sent him out of the tent.

"You should know better." She said in a multi pitched voice. Her beast was now loose. She projected into his mind that he was blind.

"Give me back my eyes!" he yelled. As he tried to slash her she dodged. The entire camp was now watching them.

"Go back to your cage beast and I will." Kuma's eyes turned back to their original color and kagome fell to the ground she still wasn't used to her powers yet. They knocked her unconscious. Kuma had a crazed look in his eyes. As he stood over kagome. He smoothed his hair out and picked up her limp body.

"get the shackles ready I've put this off for far too long." He went to his tent. He laid her in his spare cot off to the side. Now it was inevitable he couldn't take the chance of putting her in her normal spot out of fear that someone might try to steal her. So the lord would see her and probly want her. But he would not get her before he had his way with her. He shackled her arms and legs to two special rods he used for interrogating prisoners. It would contain her powers. He would wait till night time he wanted her awake for him. He wanted to hear her scream. As day turned to dusk kagome began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately bolted up right. She looked around and saw where she was. Then she noticed the shackles.

_Shit_…

She knew she was in some serious trouble. At first she tried freeing herself but unless she fully freed herself she wasn't getting loose. And if she did that and Kuma survived he would come after her. She heard a low chuckle. She looked around and let her eyes adjust to the dark. Kuma was in the far corner.

"For that little stunt earlier I ought to take the virginity of that little girl myself in front of you. but then I would lose a good deal of money. So instead you will personally pay. He made a move for her but she jumped up and brought her foot across his head knocking him unconscious. She concentrated on her power flexing it then she let It burst forth. The chains disintegrated and she made a move to leave the tent but paused. If he woke up and remembered everything she would be in even more trouble. She smirked to herself. She knew how to get him off her tail. All she had to do was plant false memories. She picked him up and set him in his chair. She placed both her hands on each side of his head and once again concentrated. She made up a sex scene that explained the entire mess including the ashes and the feeling of absolute fulfillment. She then left the tent. On the way out she stumbled into Kuma's personal messenger with what looked like a royal receiving party right behind him.

As she passed the party she seemed to feel eyes on her body. She turned only to find the people she passed trying to cram into Kuma's tent. She warped her arms around herself and went for the courtesan tent. As she entered they were all asleep. She crawled into her bunk and drifted off to sleep as well.

"Kuma? Kuma… wake up. The northern lord is here." his messenger whispered.

"wha… who… oh yes my lord I beg your pardon for my being asleep your excellency. Its just very late and I wasn't expecting you till morning." Kuma sat up at first then tried to stand and stumbled. He made a move to bow only to loose his balance and have all the false memories come forward at once. He shook his head and looked up at the lord.

"It's quite alright I just wanted to get here so my company would not have to spend another night on the forest floor." The man smiled and Kuma smiled back.

"very well my lord I do not have _everything_ ready just yet but if your men don't mind then my men might have a few spare bunks for them somewhere. Your tent however is ready." Kuma clapped his hands and let his body guards lead the company away his lordness included. As soon as they were gone Kuma rolled his eyes.

The lord looked around his tent and saw that it was sufficient. He then went back to Kuma's tent.

"my lord was everything adequate to your taste?" Kuma asked bowing lowly at the waist.

"oh yes just fine."

"May I ask what business you have with my market? I wasn't expecting you for three months on festival week."

"I'm in the market for some new girls. Most of my father's women are all I have left and they do not suit my needs. They are a little too old."

"So why not send word out for available girls?" Kuma smirked he knew all about the lords tastes.

"I want rare and exotic girls. Not just any old riff raff that walks through my palace doors."

"Any particulars you want?"

"Why don't we go and look in that tent of yours?" the lord said. Kuma bowed and led the lord directly to the courtesan tent. As they walked in Kuma gave a rather loud roar that woke and startled every one out of sleep.

"Line up the northern lord wishes to see you." Kuma said. He spotted kagome out of the corner of his eye and smiled he already had his way with her he no longer cared about where she went.

"Tyna , come over here by me." Kagome reached out for her. Tyna was scared and was trembling.

"Kagome don't leave me here." she whispered.

"I won't leave unless I have you with me." Kagome whispered. As the northern lord neared them kagome watched as every girl bowed and never looked him in the eye. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at tyna. That seemed to calm the young girl down quite a bit. As a shadow seemed to stop over them both kagome looked him in the eye defiantly and slightly inclined her head. They starred at each other for several moments.

He had long black hair that he kept out of his face. His tanned skin showed he was used to the sunlight. and his blue eyes gave away that he was a panther. He was lean but well-muscled. Even more muscled than Sesshomaru. If she had to guess this demon would be older than him too, much older. He looked down at tyna who smiled at him but when he didn't smile back she looked at the floor.

"Kuma -" he started kagome took a step back and held tyna close to her. Her eyes silently begged him.

"I want these two." He pointed to kagome and tyna. Tyna jumped and hugged kagome. kagome smiled at tyna and went to her bunk.

"I'll let you have them both for 1000 yen." Kuma smirked.

"such a small price for such a rare breed and virgins as well."

"I beg your pardon my lord but the one with white hair is no longer a virgin, I deflowered her myself last night." Kuma said. The lord walked over to kagome and grabed her wrist gently. She looked him in the eye once again as he smelled her. But this time there was a sense of gentleness to him instead of the cold hard look he was giving her before.

"It is you who are mistaken. Come, scent for yourself." He held out her wrist kagome gulped. This is where her plan would back fire. Kuma stomped over to her and scented her wrists. His eyes flashed red.

"Then this one is not for sale I'm sorry my lord." Kuma said his eyes begging to bleed red.

"I'll give you 5000 yen." He said in a bored tone.

"She is not for sale." Kuma said twisting her wrist. Kagome yelped in pain and dropped to her knees. The lord's eyes flashed a blue so light they were almost white. He knocked Kuma out of the tent and on the ground.

"Twenty thousand yen and ill spare your life and market for refusing a lord's wishes." He said in a dark tone. Kuma looked up and nodded his head in defeat.

"Pack your things." The northern lord said.

Kagome didn't have anything to pack so she rushed over to Tyna's cot and helped her pack. Tyna had a small assortment of clothes that came with her when she entered the camp. When they were done they walked past Kuma who hung his head in defeat and got in line with the lords men.

As they walked kagome thought it would be best to catch up to the lord and see if she could reason with him perhaps even send word to Sesshomaru to check up on Ali and she tried to make her way to the front she was grabbed roughly and thrown back to where she was.

"Whore, you will stay where you ordered." He shouted at her.

"I just need to talk to the lord." she said coughing. She had inhaled a little dust by accident.

"stay put!" he shouted and raised his hand. But it was caught in midair by the northern lord himself. The demon stated to whine slightly and kagome could hear his bones being crushed. The soldier dropped to his knees.

"You would not steal from this lord would you?" he said as if he was having a friendly chat with someone.

"No my lord I would never!" he screamed in agony.

"I just bought these girls if you were to hurt them it would be like stealing something valuable to me. See to it you don't try to hurt my merchandise." He said letting go of the man's wrist. He turned to kagome.

"what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to address several things with you my lord. first I wanted to express my deepest gratitude for freeing us of that wrenched place."

"My dear you were freed of that place but you are not free by any means. I bought you so you simply traded one set of chains for another. What are the others?"

"Regardless I am thankful to you. Second is there any way that I could write a letter to my lord Sesshomaru."

"How do you know how to write? Women are not taught how unless they are of noble class. Are you of noble class?"

"no my lord there will be another time to explain in no one else's company but yours but it is not now. I need to reach him to check on a cub I left with him. I haven't seen her in nearly four years."

"I will contemplate on this request. Is there anything else?"

"no that is all for…now that you mention it may I ask my lord that no one be allowed to touch me or my companion except yourself, as far as your company goes."

"I suppose that is not an unreasonable request. Very well." he turned to his men. "If any demon or mortal man dares try to touch what is mine will be put to death immediately by my general." He yelled loud enough to hear.

"Thank you my lord I have other concerns but I will wait before I ask them."

"I will address the others when we reach my castle, and then you will have your answer." He turned from her and continued walking. They all continued walking until kagome herd shouting of the lord being back. Kagome looked around at the castle it was modest but large enough the colors were black and purple. Everywhere servants bustled and swarmed around their lord to ask if he needed anything. Most he sent away except a few older men. The soldiers mostly scattered to the barracks some went to relieve their brothers of duty. The lord and the two older gentlemen approached them.

"Kagome, who is the young lady next to you?" he asked.

"This is tyna."

"Well I wish to welcome you both to my castle. I am the northern lord Tonga, this is my advisor Shiro and this is my personal body guard Miako. You will both be placed in my courtesan's quarters. At the moment it will just be you unless Shiro or Miako personally bring more women you are to inform me immediately. Kagome you said that you have more concerns?"

"Yes, but I need to express them in privet if I may?" she asked she was being respectful and kept her eyes low.

"Very well Shiro please escort miss tyna to her room." Shiro and tyna left without another word but tyna gave kagome a look of uncertainty. When kagome gave a reassuring smile tyna smiled back and went willing with the advisor.

"You my dear will accompany me to my study." He offered her his arm and kagome smiled brightly and blushed. Yes, as deadly as she was, she was still a young girl who was being shown around by a handsome young man. As they entered the castle she noted the scent of lilac that roamed the hallways. It must have been is favorite flower scent. When he opened the doors she went in and sat at the other side of the desk.

"Now what are these concerns of yours?" he asked sitting behind the desk opposite to her.

"what are your intentions toward tyna? I know that most men would be appalled at the site of her so what do you plan to do with her?" she asked bluntly. Taken back a small amount of her forwardness he furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"do not question your lord young one."

"I do not question you I only ask out of concern she is like a little sister to me. I am simply looking out for her wellbeing I apologize my lord." she bowed and did not look up.

"Very well what do you think I should do with her? You are right I am slightly disconnected with what happens to her." He said bluntly.

"My I ask that you find her a mate or her parents, a mate that will be gentle with her and take good care of her. As I said before I just want her to be happy." she said not lifting her eyes.

"very well I will send messengers out describing the girl and see if any one comes looking for her. If I hear not of parents for one year I will give her a husband. It won't be me but I'll do my best to see to it that she will be cared for."

"Thank you my lord. If I may what are your intentions towards me?" she asked kagome never looked up. This disturbed him. He got up and walked around the desk and sat on the corner. He used his claws and gently made her look him in the eye.

"I will not lie to you, my dear. I desire you for myself. At the moment its lust I have no desire to force myself upon you but make no mistake I will not let you go until I get a taste of you." he said he tried to kiss her but she looked away. He let her chin go and straightened up.

"forgive me my lord living with Kuma has some what caused me to lead a life with some fear in it I was always defending my virginity against him and there were many times he got too close to taking it." she said and let a tear roll off her cheek.

"It is alright I will let you rest for a few days in your room. You may leave to eat, relive yourself, see me and tyna but that is all for now, just for a few days. I will let you know when you may compose your letter to lord Sesshomaru." He said and opened the door for her. She walked out and stopped.

"Miako take kagome to her room please then report back here." he ordered then shut the door.

Miako gestured for her to follow him. Miako was taller and looked like a muscle man from the future. He had sort brown hair and a pudgy nose. He said no words but he was kind enough. Shiro on the other hand had black and grey hair and a short pointed beard and mustache. He was shorter than the lord but not shorter than kagome. When they stopped outside a door they heard a giggle. Kagome opened the door and saw the advisor standing close to tyna and he was whispering in her ear. Kagome smiled at tyna and the advisor said his good byes and left. Kagome bowed to both men and the door was shut.

"I am no to leave the room for the next few days so will you stay in here with me?" kagome asked.

"Absolutely, Kagome-sama." Tyna smiled brightly and yawned. She went to one of the luxurious beds and layed down. Instantly she was a sleep. Kagome smiled she was young but more than old enough to find a husband in this time. She was more concerned about Ali she was so young. Still a cub when she left her with Sesshomaru three years ago. It made her wonder if she ever found her parents. She sleepily made her way to a bed with her thoughts swimming she fell asleep.


End file.
